El secuestro
by Road1985J2
Summary: La doctora ha sido secuestrada, pero nadie sabe donde está. Sully, desesperado por encontrarla, busca ayuda en los amigos más cercanos para dar con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Aquella mañana Micaela y Sully empezaban una nueva vida juntos como una familia, el día anterior habían regresado del viaje de novios. Se levantaron, desayunaron y mientras Brian, Colleen y Matthew, que había ido a darles la bienvenida, les ponían al corriente de las últimas noticias ocurridas en Colorado Spring.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Sully se adelantó para llevar a Brian al colegio mientras Micaela se preparaba para ir a la clínica donde pasaba consulta. Aquella mañana no esperaba tener ningún paciente al que atender y aprovecharía para leer alguna de las revistas de medicina que le habían envidado desde Boston y ponerse al tanto de las últimas novedades en asuntos clínicos; después de comer visitaría al joven Andrew, prometido de Colleen, que había tomado el puesto del nuevo médico en el hotel que Preston acababa de abrir. Para saber que tal se había adaptado al pueblo y como le iba en su trabajo.

- o -

Micaela se subió a la carreta y lentamente siguió el camino que recorría todos los días, desde su casa hasta el pueblo. Cuando podía, en días soleados de primavera, le gustaba disfrutar del maravilloso paisaje en el que vivía con su familia.

Cuando habían transcurrido unos minutos, divisó en la distancia un hombre a caballo que se dirigía hacia ella, al llegar a su altura, se paró enfrente bloqueándole el paso y apuntándole con un revolver le dijo:

_No se mueva y no le haré daño. Ahora, doctora, va a ser una buena chica y va a acompañarme sin armar ningún escándalo_.

Micaela asustada miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda y al no ver a nadie, le asestó con la fusta un golpe en el rostro al asaltante, que cogido de improviso, cayó al suelo, sangrando por la nariz y maldiciendo a causa del dolor.

Al caer, el forajido bloqueó el camino y Micaela no podía avanzar sin pasar por encima de él, así que rápidamente descendió del carro y echó a correr en dirección a su casa, a los pocos segundos oyó detrás de ella el galopar de un caballo, sabía que no tenia escapatoria, empezó a faltarle la respiración, parecía que el corazón le iba a explotar dentro del pecho y en ese momento el asaltante le golpeó en la espalda, dando traspiés Micaela cayó al suelo. De nuevo intentó incorporarse pero el forajido le asestó un golpe en la cabeza con la culata de su revolver haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

- o -

Después de acompañar a Brian al colegio y de hacer algunos recados, Sully decidió tomarse el resto del día libre. Echaba de menos a Micaela y se acercó a la clínica, para proponerle comer juntos en el café de Grace.

Al llegar a la clínica, se sorprendió al verla cerrada, se extrañó que Micaela ni siquiera hubiera pasado por allí, ese comportamiento no era propio de ella. Tuvo un presentimiento que le decía que algo malo le había sucedido.

Cogió su caballo y tomando el camino de vuelta a su casa, salió en su búsqueda, cuando llevaba recorridos un par de kilómetros, vislumbró la carreta oculta entre la maleza a un lado del camino, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, algo le había ocurrido a Micaela. Azuzó su montura, se acercó hasta el carro familiar y de un salto bajó del caballo.

Sully exploró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le diera una pista de lo que había ocurrido. Lobo, que caminaba a su lado, comenzó a recorrer el lugar, olisqueando por todas partes, hasta que de repente comenzó a ladrar con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de Sully.

Sully pudo ver una mancha de sangre reciente. No era muy importante, pero eso significaba que alguien, probablemente Micaela estaba herida. Continuó explorando el terreno, descubrió trozos del vestido de su mujer, obviamente alguien la había atacado y ella se había resistido. Subiendo al caballo lo espoleó y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa, deseando que Micaela se encontrara allí, al llegar lamentablemente estaba vacía, sus temores parecían hacerse realidad, y dedujo que Micaela había sido secuestrada.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Micaela despertó desorientada, tenía las manos atadas a un árbol, al despertar sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza el fuerte debido al fuerte golpe recibido, al ver su ropa manchada de sangre se asustó, pensando que podía estar herida.

Le costó algunos momentos recordar lo que había sucedido, entonces le vinieron a la mente los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido y se tranquilizó al comprender que la sangre no era suya.

Entonces observó que había dos individuos sentados frente a ella, estaban tan distraídos hablando entre ellos, que no se habían dado cuenta que había recuperado el conocimiento. Uno de ellos, tenía cara de pocos amigos y mostraba en la mano un pañuelo manchado de sangre, causado por el latigazo que Micaela le había dado cuando intentaba huir de él.

El que estaba frente la miró y exclamó:

- Mira Stan, nuestra invitada ya se ha despertado.

- Ya comenzaba a pensar que le había golpeado demasiado fuerte. - Se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba ella.

- ¿Qué quieren de mi? Si lo que buscan es un rescate, mi familia no tiene dinero para pagarlo.

Micaela intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, pero sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al ver que Stan se le acercaba y se colocaba frente a ella. Resultaba muy desagradable el olor que despedía a tabaco y alcohol.

- ¿Quién ha hablado de secuestro, ni de rescate, ni nada parecido?, ¿Por quien nos toma señora? Nosotros nos dedicamos a otro tipo de negocios más lucrativos. – Entonces el hombre sacó el revolver y empezó a jugar con el arma.

- ¿Y como lo llaman a esto? – Dijo Micaela forcejeando con la cuerda que le sujetaba las manos.

- Necesidad. - Dijo el más joven. - No nos malinterprete señora, si se porta bien no le haremos daño. Tan sólo se trata de que necesitamos su ayuda, ¿verdad Stan?

- ¡Joe! ¡Cierra la boca, no le des más detalles! – gritó Stan, que parecía ser el líder al otro forajido. - Volvamos a lo importante. La cuestión es que, de momento, usted, doctora, se va a portar bien, no va a intentar huir, no va a gritar y no nos va a dar motivos para hacerle daño. Stan con una horrible mueca en su cara que podría parecer una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la hoguera para reunirse con su compañero.

Micaela no entendía de qué iba este asunto, pero obviamente, se encontraba en un grave problema. No sabía como pedir ayuda, estaba realmente asustada y desde luego resultaba imposible escapar.

Pero estaba segura que Sully no la abandonaría, era un buen explorador y era la única persona capaz de encontrarla. Recordó como, cuando estalló la revuelta de los Cheyennes, Sully la había rescatado cuando cayó en poder de los fieros Guerreros Perro. Sabía que por muy difícil que fuera la situación nada impediría que fuera a rescatarla incluso poniendo su propia vida en peligro con tal de salvarla a ella.

-o-

Sully intentó pensar con claridad, buscando la forma de encontrarla, no sabía que había ocurrido realmente pero tenía que darse prisa, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Volvió al pueblo y se dirigió directamente a la oficina del sheriff, tenía que explicarle la situación a Matthew y empezar la búsqueda inmediatamente.

- Necesito tu ayuda, Micaela ha sido secuestrada. – Dijo Sully entrando precipitadamente en la oficina.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Matthew levantando la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo - ¿Qué ha pasado? –

- No lo sé. Había quedado con Micaela para almorzar, he ido a la clínica para recogerla pero estaba cerrada. He decidido ir a su encuentro y en el camino he descubierto el carro abandonado en el camino y muestras de que había habido lucha. Hay que montar una partida cuanto antes.

- Ahora mismo, en un par de horas estaremos listos. – Dijo Matthew mientras cogía su cinturón con la pistola.

- No puedo esperar tanto tiempo, había manchas de sangre y puede encontrarse herida.

- ¿Qué está herida?, tienes razón, no podemos esperar. ¡Te acompaño!

Salieron rápidamente de la oficina en busca de Dorothy para que se hiciera cargo de Bryan hasta que ellos volvieran. Le explicaron la situación y le pidieron que tratara de contarle lo sucedido y sobretodo asegurándole que volverían con su madre sana y salva.

Cogieron algunas provisiones en el almacén del señor Bray, y acompañados por Lobo salieron espoleando sus caballos en dirección al lugar donde Sully había descubierto el carro abandonado. Explorando el terreno alrededor, descubrió las huellas de dos personas, unas eran claramente de Micaela y otras podían ser de su supuesto secuestrador. Siguiendo el rastro llegaron hasta un pequeño bosque. Era casí de noche.

La oscuridad impidió que continuaran siguiendo el rastro, por lo que Sully decidió acampar para descansar y esperar a que amaneciera. Después de varias horas de búsqueda Matthew estaba agotado y tras preparar un pequeño campamento, cayó profundamente dormido. Sully, que no podía dormir, intentó buscar ayuda teniendo una visión, tal y como había aprendido viviendo con los cheyennes, para ello, puso a hervir unas hierbas, bebiéndolas después. Como le había enseñando su amigo Nube Danzante, con ellas conseguiría liberar su mente y tal vez consiguiera tener una visión que le ayudara en su búsqueda.


	3. Chapter 3

Sully cayó en un profundo sueño, una espesa niebla le impedía ver las imágenes que poco a poco se iban formando en su mente. Al desvanecerse el humo distinguió un gran ave, al principio no podía distinguir con claridad de que clase era, pero un momento después vio un águila majestuosa posada en la cima de una montaña , sus penetrantes ojos contemplaban desde el aire las inmensas llanuras. A través de sus ojos, pudo ver a una hermosa cierva que era perseguida por tres grandes lobos, no le daban tregua, el águila alzó el vuelo para seguir la persecución, hasta que los perdió en la espesura del bosque.

El águila lanzó un grito de rabia y siguió volando con el sol a su espalda hasta distinguir un campo de flores de lavanda, las preferidas de Micaela, y un río teñido de rojo que caía por una cascada.

Sully sintió que su cara se humedecía. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta que lo que le mojaba la cara eran los lametazos que le daba Lobo para conseguir despertarle, mientras emitía pequeños gemidos para llamar su atención. Sully se removió y con un suave gesto consiguió quitárselo de encima. El animal estaba muy inquieto, se alejaba y volvía indicándole a Sully que le siguiera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Sully mientras Lobo se dirigió hacia unos matorrales para perderse tras ellos.

Sully todavía aturdido, le dolía la cabeza por los efectos de las hierbas y sintió una profunda preocupación por la visión que acababa de tener, continuaba sentado, intento levantarse pero de pronto los árboles bailaban ante sus ojos y decidió sentarse un momento para recuperarse. Mientras tanto Lobo volvió y empezó a ladrar con fuerza, despertando a Matthew que vio pasar a Sully, casi recuperado, corriendo detrás del animal.

Apartando las ramas que le estorbaban en su camino, Sully pudo dar alcance a Lobo que se había detenido junto a una pequeña mata, el perro empezó a dar vueltas alrededor indicándole el trozo de tela que colgaba de una de sus ramas, Sully lo reconoció enseguida, era del vestido que Micaela llevaba puesto esa mañana.

- Bien hecho, chico – Exclamó Sully acariciando el lomo de su fiel compañero.

Instantes después llegaba Matthew que les había seguido los pasos.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – Dijo Matthew recuperando el aliento.

- Es un trozo del vestido de tu madre. – Le contestó Sully mostrándole el trozo de tela.

- Eso quiere decir que vamos por buen camino. – Dijo el chico y se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Si, ahora sabemos hacía donde se dirigen. – Dijo mientras le indicaba las huellas que acababa de descubrir.

- Durante la noche he tenido una visión y me ha indicado el camino. Tenemos que encontrar un campo de flores de lavanda junto a un río cercano a una cascada.

- Esas son sus flores preferidas.

- Bien, entonces volvamos al campamento, recogemos los caballos y continuamos la búsqueda. Es posible que ahora si seguimos el rastro y encontramos el campo de lavanda podamos dar con los secuestradores antes que le ocurra nada a Micaela. – Dijo Sully mientras se dirigía a recoger el campamento.

Tras varias horas de dar vueltas por el bosque y siguiendo el rastro que seguía Lobo, consiguieron llegar a un campo de lavanda. Estaba empezando a ocultarse el sol, lo tenían a sus espaldas y su sombra señalaba el este. Sully sonrió, su visión empezaba a cumplirse, porque tal y como la había visto en sus sueños el sol estaba a su espalda y recordó que unas 30 millas al este se encontraba un río que los indios llamaban el río del Abeto Caído.

Decidieron parar a descansar, no habían comido nada desde la mañana y estaban realmente hambrientos y cansados. Encendieron un pequeño fuego para calentarse y preparar algo de comer. No dijeron nada durante la cena, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

.Tras un largo silencio Matthew miró a Sully y casi en un susurro, como no queriendo reconocer que estaba asustado dijo:

- ¿Crees que estará bien, verdad?

- Si, por supuesto, ya sabes que tu madre es muy fuerte. Además ya ha estado en otras situaciones peligrosas. – Su voz intentaba sonar tranquila pero sus ojos azules indicaban la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

Desde el instante que conoció a Micaela le pareció la mujer más hermosa y valiente que había conocido. Su llegada a Colorado Spring fue todo un acontecimiento, una mujer sola y que además solicitaba el puesto del médico era algo que nunca había ocurrido. Por ello se fijó en ella, supo enfrentarse a todos y a todo, si alguna vez demostró miedo supo ocultarlo y hacer frente a la situación.

- Es cierto, aún recuerdo la primera vez que se metió en problemas. Cuando tuvo que ir a buscar a Brian. – Dijo Matthew con orgullo.

- Es verdad, creo que fue el momento en que me di cuenta que Micaela era una mujer especial. – Y echó otra rama al fuego para evitar que se apagara. El silencio volvió a reinar – Será mejor que durmamos. Mañana tenemos un largo camino hasta el río del Abeto Caído y no sabemos con que nos vamos a encontrar.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Matthew dando el último trago a su café.

Se tumbaron junto a la hoguera, las noches de primavera en el bosque eran frías. Lobo se acurrucó junto a Sully, buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

- o -

Stan y Joe estaban cuchicheando junto al fuego que habían preparado para pasar la noche. Mientras tanto Micaela, que seguía todavía atada al árbol, estaba intentando soltarse mientras vigilaba a los hombres para evitar que la descubrieran. Los brazos le dolían y estaba realmente cansada, llevaban todo el día cabalgando, pero con gran fuerza de voluntad y a pesar del dolor que le causaba la cuerda, continúo forcejeando, al mismo tiempo que procuraba estar atenta a la conversación y averiguar el motivo por el que la habían secuestrado y arrastrado hasta el bosque.

- ¿Crees que Martín estará bien? – Dijo Joe con preocupación en su voz.

Stan miró hacia la doctora comprobando que estaba dormida y no podía escuchar la conversación. La oscuridad ocultó lo que ella estaba intentando hacer

- No te preocupes, tu hermano es un tipo duro. – Dijo Stan volviéndose hacia el chico

- Lo sé pero ya sabes que ha perdido mucha sangre. – El joven no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas afloraran a sus ojos.

- Tienes razón, pero estoy seguro que aguantará. Martin es un tipo duro.

_- _Vamos muchacho, te prometió que esperaría_.-_ dijo Stan y le acercó una taza de café. – Además para eso tenemos a la doctora.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Dijo Joe dando un manotazo a la taza que le ofrecía Stan. Se levantó y dio dos pasos alejándose de la hoguera. Mientras seguía gritándole. – Si no fueras tan violento mi hermano Charlie no habría sido condenado por asesinato cuando robasteis el banco de Denver y ayer nos habríamos marchado de Sweetwater sin que Martin hubiera salido herido. Eres un inútil, no sé como mis hermanos han podido contar contigo para los atracos.

- Vale yo me pase matando al guarda en el asalto de Denver pero ella fue la que denunció a Charlie y eso le costó acabar en la cárcel.

-Es posible que tengas razón, pero aquello se podía haber evitado – Joe continuaba enfadado. Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo su rabia. Ya había sufrido mucho con la muerte de Charlie y no podía soportar la idea de perder otro hermano, era la única familia que le quedaba.

- Joe – Dijo Stan – Será mejor que te calmes. Vas a hacer que pierda la paciencia. – Dijo mientras le miraba fijamente.

La luz de la hoguera se reflejaba en sus ojos y cuando Joe se fijó en ellos no vio nada bueno. Conocía a Stan lo suficiente para saber en que momento tenía que parar, no debía llegar a ese punto sin retorno donde era capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Está bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Estoy cansado – Dijo Joe acercándose a su manta y vigilando atentamente a Stan. No se fiaba de él.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Mientras los bandidos seguían discutiendo, Micaela que había oído la conversación, empezó a recordar lo ocurrido. El año anterior tuvo que viajar a Denver, quería ampliar la clínica, se estaba quedando pequeña y necesitaba más espacio para atender a los pacientes, también era preciso comprar nuevo material médico, al igual que preparar más habitaciones y camas para los casos de emergencia. Pero todo ello suponía mucho dinero y quería pedir un préstamo.

En comparación con Colorado Spring, Denver era una ciudad grande y llena de vida, le gustaba viajar allí. Siempre encontraba algo interesante que podía comprar, aunque tenía que controlar sus gastos, la clínica no daba para llevar una vida cara pero le daba para vivir con todas las comodidades, aunque no tenía comparación con su vida en Boston. Pero eso era lo que ella había elegido y después de todos los problemas e inconvenientes había llegado a acomodarse con facilidad.

Llegó temprano al banco, era una sala pequeña y ya había varias personas esperando su turno. Llevaba unos diez minutos en la fila, cuando entraron dos hombres y se colocaron detrás de ella, por un momento se los quedó mirando, les hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza y continúo pensando en sus cosas.

Transcurridos unos minutos uno de los hombres con disimulo se acercó hasta el guardia que estaba apoyado en la pared, se colocó a su lado y le saludó llevándose la mano al sombro. Mientras, el otro continuaba esperando su turno.

Acto seguido entraron dos hombres con las caras cubiertas con pañuelos y armados, dando gritos:

¡Manos arriba!, ¡Esto es un atraco! ¡Que nadie se mueva y no saldrán heridos! Y ahora todo el mundo al suelo. – Dijeron apuntando a los clientes y empleados del banco, con los revólveres.

Algunas mujeres gritaron asustadas ante la presencia de los asaltantes e inmediatamente todos, tanto hombres como mujeres obedecieron la orden,

El hombre que estaba al lado del guardia, empuñando su revolver le amenazó:

Será mejor que no te muevas si no quieres cargar con ningún muerto en tu conciencia

Micaela ayudó a una anciana que se había quedado paralizada por la impresión. El hombre que había entrado el primero, que parecía el jefe de la banda se acercó a la ventanilla y dirigiéndose al cajero, le entregó una bolsa y le ordenó:

- Mete todo el dinero de la caja fuerte.

- Pero señor… yo no tengo la combinación. Yo no sé…. – El forajido empezaba a ponerse nervioso

- Será mejor que no hagas tonterías, si no quieres que apriete el gatillo.

- Pero… es la verdad, el número de la caja fuerte solo lo sabe el director.

- Y ¿Dónde está ese mequetrefe?

- En su despacho – El cajero estaba temblando y señaló la puerta situada a su espalda.

El jefe de los bandidos se dirigió al despacho del director; mientras dos de los asaltantes apuntaban a los rehenes, el cuarto miraba atentamente hacia el exterior. El guardia aprovechó la ocasión para abalanzarse sobre uno de los bandidos, forcejearon, rodando por los suelos, después de unos cuantos golpes sonó un disparo. Uno de los bandidos, con la cara cubierta con un pañuelo negro había disparado, todavía con el arma humeante exclamó: - No soporto a los entrometidos_ - _todos pudieron ver al guardia con una herida en la espalda.

- ¡Te dije que nada de muertos! – le gritó el jefe.

Micaela decidida se levantó para atender al herido que respiraba con dificultad.

- No se mueva – Dijo el del pañuelo negro apuntándole con el arma.

- Soy médico, este hombre necesita ayuda. Si no le atiendo puede morir.- Le increpó, mientras intentaba acercarse al herido.

- He dicho, que no se mueva – Dijo con voz amenazante, mientras disparaba por segunda vez al guardia que murió en el acto.

El tiempo se estaba acabando, si no actuaban con rapidez no tendrían escapatoria, entonces el jefe se dirigió al despacho del director y sacándolo a empujones le obligó a abrir la caja fuerte y meter el dinero en la bolsa que tenía el cajero en su poder. Una vez que estuvo llena de billetes se la echó a su compañero y cogiendo a Micaela por el brazo se dirigió hacia la salida.

- Ahora todos se van a quedar quietos, hasta que nos hayamos marchado, sino la doctora sufrirá un accidente muy desagradable. – A continuación mirando a Micaela le dijo: – Lo siento señora, pero necesitamos un rehén para escapar. Pórtese bien y no le ocurrirá nada.

Empezaron a retroceder hacia la calle lentamente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta una potente voz les detuvo y les hizo girarse rápidamente.

¡Alto! tirad las armas y no hagáis ninguna tontería – dijo el sheriff que estaba situado a unos metros del banco.

Los bandidos miraron a su alrededor y vieron a varios hombres armados con rifles apostados en diferentes puntos de la calle.

Los asaltantes intentaron abandonar el pueblo, dieron un empujón a Micaela que cayó al suelo, entonces saltaron sobre sus caballos saliendo al galope y disparando en todas direcciones. El sheriff y sus ayudantes dispararon sus rifles, uno de los bandidos cayó herido mortalmente en el pecho, un disparo certero al caballo del jefe derribó a su jinete que cayó al suelo y fue detenido. Mientras los otros dos forajidos consiguieron huir

Un mes después se celebró el juicio. Las personas que se encontraban en el banco, en el momento del asalto se negaron a declarar por temor a las represalias de los bandidos, tan sólo Micaela, a pesar del miedo que pudiera sentir aceptó acudir al juicio y responder a las preguntas del fiscal. Gracias a su declaración, el detenido que en ningún momento delató a sus compañeros huidos, fue condenado por robo con violencia a 10 años de trabajos forzados.

- o -

Los bandidos seguían discutiendo, Stan advirtió que la doctora había oído toda la conversación, pero Joe continuaba protestando.

- Maldita sea Stan, ¿porqué tuviste que matar a aquel tipo?

- Muchacho, será mejor que te calles – dijo señalando a la doctora que les estaba mirando asustada – Discutiremos eso en otro momento, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer – levantándose se dirigió hacia Micaela – Doctora tenemos que irnos – mientras desataba la cuerda y la empujaba hacia los caballos.

- ¿Dónde vamos? Escuche por favor… - pero no pudo terminar la frase

- ¡Cállese! Suba a ese caballo

- Espere, antes de marcharnos quiero una explicación. Mi hijo es sheriff y mi marido es un gran explorador y seguro que ya me estarán buscando. No empeoren más la situación y déjenme marchar.

Stan cansado de sus protestas le abofeteó la cara haciéndole sangrar el labio, Micaela a pesar del dolor que sentía no se quejó. Dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho en busca de ayuda, pero la expresión de su cara reflejaba que también estaba asustado, no entendía el comportamiento de su compañero. Sabía que Stan era algo violento, le había visto golpear e incluso matar a otros hombres pero nunca había llegado al extremo de pegar a una mujer. Cuando su hermano estuviera mejor trataría este asunto con él, no podían continuar así, Stan era realmente peligroso.

Micaela resignada subió a su caballo, mientras era vigilada de cerca por Stan, y Joe levantaba el campamento. El pequeño grupo se internó en el bosque con rumbo desconocido.

- o -

Las primeras luces del amanecer encontraron a Sully preparando el desayuno, el olor del café recién hecho despertó a Matthew. Poco después prepararon sus monturas para continuar con la búsqueda siguiendo el olfato de Lobo. Pero al cabo de unas horas el perro se detuvo como si hubiera perdido el rastro. Entonces Sully buscó incansable cualquier pista que les condujera hasta Micaela, hacía casi veinticuatro horas que había sido secuestrada y temía por su vida. Se sentía impotente al verse desorientado, en ese momento Sully vio en la distancia una estrecha columna de humo podría tratarse de una pista, por lo que se dirigieron hacia allí y encontraron los restos de la hoguera de la noche anterior, donde había estado prisionera Micaela.

- Todavía quedan rescoldos en la hoguera, las cenizas aún están calientes – Sully estaba comprobando el leve calor que despedían las brasas – No pueden estar muy lejos.

- Mira Sully, he encontrado unas huellas – dijo Matthew señalando el rastro de varios caballos que se alejaban en dirección hacia el este.

- Creo que se dirigen hacía Abeto Caído. – Dijo Sully mirando en esa dirección – Solo nos llevan unas horas de ventaja.

Matthew se lo quedó mirando y observó la seguridad con que Sully se comportaba. Mientras su padre vivió con ellos, siempre había sido su referente pero al marcharse y dejarlos solos, con su marcha se sintió decepcionado y traicionado.

Desde que Sully había entrado a formar parte de su vida, el concepto de padre que tenía había cambiado. Ahora podía apoyarse en él, tenía a alguien en quien podía confiar. En el fondo siempre le había admirado, aunque en el pueblo no era bien visto desde que se fue a vivir con los cheyenes.

Pero todo cambió en el momento que conoció a Micaela, desde el primer instante que sus ojos se encontraron, algo mágico surgió entre ellos, por eso y por que sabía que podía contar con ellos para cualquier problema, Matthew había llegado a sentirlos como su auténtica familia.


End file.
